fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Jack of All Tropes - Big Iron
...Will be doing this for fun later. This will be a list of all the tropes I find in the plot. Just leaving it here for now. Tropes in the Pre-Sessions Rule of Fun - The game has a knack for making fun of itself at times as part of the experience. Make that a lot of times. Word of God/The DM went as far as stating he's embracing the memes "not-DMing" on this one, though he also claimed he's willing to go dark if/when necessary. Subverted in some of the character's backstories, as several of them involve tragedy or trauma of some sort. Random Number God - Saying that SOLSTICE is using her probability manip to troll or make players and characters alike suffer with bad rolls is a common claim for the JoaT RPG sessions. The Wild West - The setting of the story is mainly this, albeit with several fantastic/supernatural elements added to it. Make Them Rot /Walking Wasteland/Touch of Death - By the very own nature of their being, Rogue/Rouge Spirits fit these tropes to living things, wherever they go. A literal case of Walking Wastelands seeing how, if left unchecked, they may eventually drain all life in the planet and ultimately perish right along with it. Oh, Crap! - Happens during several moments, mainly as a result of bad dice rolls. Dark and Troubled Past - A part of pretty much all of the main cast's backstories, as being introduced to magic in a violent or traumatic way is what makes an ether-scarred. Ghostly Goals - Type B for most - if not all - Rouge Spirits seen, heard of or mentioned in this segment of the story. The Clan - The Alsandairs. Though this branch of the story doesn't focus as much on them as the darker and edgier JoaT:War, they are still an element of the setting. May overlap with either Heroic Lineage or The Family that Slays Together as individual Alsandairs are not always fighting for the right or otherwise good reasons. The main antagonist of the prequel for one, could definitely be seen as a Well-Intentioned Extremist ... Badass Family - Again, the Alsandairs. From Eleonore's Pre-Session Descriptiveville/Premiseville - Her story starts, quite literally, as she sets foot "in the Kansas Town of Midelnowere". Razor Floss - Eleonore incorporates sharp wires and threads as part of her fighting style. Shock and Awe - Eleonore displays her powers over Electricity for the first time in this. Or at least, tries to... I just want to be special - A good part of her character's premise is about this theme, though by the time of the story's events and especially after the events in the saloon, she's worn out enough to decisively be losing any hope that she can be. Desperately looking for a purpose in Life - Another part of her character premise. Best explained by the summary of her character sheet/profile. Friendless Background - As her own summary puts it, she grew up being sheltered to an extent where the books she would read and spiders she would look at were the only friends she had. The Cynic - Especially towards herself, though she can also be that way for others, depending on the situation. Mind Rape - To some extent, Eleonore's past involved this. Just in Time - Whoever saved Eleonore, they arrived to do so right before the absolute worst could happen. Big Damn Heroes - The way she sees whoever was her unknown savior. Third Party Stops Attack - Third type. The person who saved her attacked the Rouge Spirit before it could cause her any more lasting harm. Scarf of Asskicking - Eleonore wears a red scarf and as an ether scarred, has superior techniques to normal humans out there. Accidental (?) Pervert - Jimmy "just happened" to trip on Eleonore and end up with a hand somewhere he shouldn't while trying to hit on her, as he had a few glasses too many. About 20. Pervert Revenge Mode - Eleonore's general reaction to the above. Horribly averted at first as RNG effs Eleonore's rolls (explained in-verse by her being surprised/startled/shocked/flustered in the worst possible way at the situation of someone grabbing on her out of nowhere), but later played straight as she does win the fight somehow (and grows a clear dislike for Jimmy and drunkards, in the process). Bar Brawl - The fight between Eleonore and Jimmy takes place in a saloon. At some point, Eleonore is even sent at a nearby table with a punch and knocks it down as she falls. Saloon Owner /The Bartender - Self-explanatory. Everyone calls him "barkeep" - Unlike Jimmy, the bartender's name is never mentioned and he's usually called simply that by the narrative when necessary. Drowning my Sorrows - Jimmy explained that he got his drinking problem after a woman he had met, who was together with him, died in a sudden explosion - as she saved his life. Big WHAT? - Given his looks and initial attitude, Eleonore's first reaction to Jimmy having anything close to a woman near him in his story is a big, bolded "HOW". Western Zodiac - Eleonore shows several traits of the Gemini sign, being rather talkative, intelligent yet at times a bit dichotomous on her actions and thoughts... And also lampshading that the reason she asks a lot of things is her sign. I need a freaking drink - Eleonore's reaction to her discoveries by the end of the events in the saloon is a lot like this. Lampshaded by the bartender himself offering her one on the house. From Dufresne's Pre-Session Green Thumb - Duf's main method of fighting involves the manipulation of plants, seeds, roots and such things. Plant Mooks - Techniques like Smash Sprout can make plants capable of engaging Duf's foes in combat on their own. Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies - "Dynamites Fall, Duf Dies" is legitimately almost the exact way Dufresne dies as soon as the game starts both in meta and in-verse due to a combination of hitting DMUA's sanity points time and again and the dynamites in question rolling way too much damage. Lemony Narrator - The narrative sarcastically mocks Duf's expectations of having enough money to find and buy a car in the middle of nowhere, in the 1870's, not even that long after he escaped prison. Your cheating heart - Part of Duf's backstory is that his wife cheated on him. Things only got worse from there. A deadly affair - Zigzagged. While both Duf's wife and the man she was cheating with are killed, whoever the killer was... Was not Dufresne. Later, this very same killer tortures and comes close to murdering Dufresne as well, but is killed by an Alsandair instead. Plot-Inciting Infidelity - As explained above, the events of Dufresne's story start as a consequence of his wife's adultery. Somebody set up us the bomb - Dufresne's ambushed by people throwing dynamites at him as soon as his journey starts. From Ahuatzi's Pre-Session Magical Native American - On many possible fronts, he's the textbook definition of this trope. Badass Native - In one of his very first appearances, he takes the frontlines to fight off a bear head-on, on his own, and has shown to never be afraid of taking the frontlines/vanguard of battle (See also Dying Moment of Awesome and Gentle Giant for other reasons why he qualifies). The Quiet One - Ahuatzi is the party member less prone to talk, while also having immense physical prowess. It goes very well with his Gentle Giant archetype and sort of sets him up to be a more serious and voice of reason for the party whenever he does talk. Either way, his actions have done a good job of showing more of his heart of gold than his words. From John's Pre-Session Put on a Bus/Real life writes the plot - John ends up never being seen again after his character introduction story, so to speak. In meta, the main reason for this removal was because of conflicting timezones. From Hope's Pre-Session From Hob's Backstory Sole Survivor - Exactly what it says on the thin. A Rogue Spirit murdered all of his miner companions, leaving him as the only one to leave and tell of the experience - albeit as an ether scarred. Having a Blast - One of Hob's main powers causes explosions. From Billy's Backstory Sole Survivor - When John Davis came back as a Rouge spirit, he attacked the town and annihilated everyone Billy knew until he was the only person left alive from his hometown. To make matters worse, he was only left alive out of the rogue's spirit desire to let him live in fear of his return and with the memories of how he ran away instead of attempting to defend anyone. My Greatest Failure - Billy's backstory fits this trope to a T. The ways he took his job and his lifestyle eventually cost him the lives of the whole city he was supposed to protect as the Sheriff. He had come to drown himself in alcohol and believe even his own lies of grandeur. That is, until the moment of John Davis' return made him pay not with his blood but with his dignity, being ultimately tracked down and spared only for him to live with the weight - and fault - of these events on his shoulders... And the grim reminder that John would one day return to end him as well. Back from the Dead - John Davis. Unfinished Business - John Davis came back specifically for his revenge against Billy. Cruel Mercy - This trope pretty much constitutes John's motives for not killing Billy just yet. Disproportionate Retribution - Instead of taking revenge in an "eye for an eye" sort of manner, John Davis kills everyone in Billy's hometown and lets him live with the memories and weight of this day for the timebeing, making it clear he'll come back for him eventually. Vengeful Ghost /Revenant Zombie - John Davis qualifies for many traits of both of these tropes, considering he was back for revenge, has a body and keeps his memories as a Rouge Spirit - yet his incorporeal soul would be his "true form/core" from which he may regenerate his body from. From Magnum's Pre-Session (Touhou 17: Magnum vs The Adorable Drunkard) Guns Akimbo - Magnum's method of fighting involves guns. And shots. A lot of shots. More Dakka - Some techniques of Magnum are reminiscent of Danmaku which, what with meaning Bullet Hell, is self-explanatory for this trope. Fan Nickname - Drunk Sakuya. It isn't really the name of the drunk girl that Magnum fights, but her fighting style and the Touhou references ended up making this borderline official as the story never really mentioned her name (Edit: Actually, her name was mentioned by someone at the scene to be Scarlet, but apparently Drunk Sakuya stuck so much in everyone's heads that none of the players called her by the canon name ever since). Knife Nut - Just like the one she got her nickname from, Drunk Sakuya's weapon of choice are knives. Flechette Storm - Drunk Sakuya's main method of attacking was throwing knives literally everywhere. Lampshaded when, questioned by Magnum how many knives she even had, her answer was, well... Defeat means Friendship - Junko persistently says Magnum will be taking the drunkard she fought as a party member after she won their fight. Artistic License - Gun Safety - Magnum shooting/aiming at "non-lethal" areas. Justified to an extent as her opponent was also an Ether Scarred, and those can heal or regen. Still rather dangerous, though (see "Only a Flesh Wound" below). Only a Flesh wound - Magnum persistently tries to shoot Drunk Sakuya in non lethal areas. While played straight initially, it eventually ends up with this trope being subverted as she blows her entire arm off "by accident", making her scream to the skies in pain. Tropes in the First Session (Shingeki no Chungus) Pull a Rabbit out of my Hat - Goes horribly right and just as horribly wrong for Marty, at the same time. Crash-Into Hello - Deconstructed. Dufresne's first meeting with Elly happens by her tripping and falling over his body. Her sole reaction to the events is being annoyed at him lying in the middle of the road. Forget about love at first sight: she refuses to even say she's sorry and considers kicking him again - this time on purpose - while he's getting up. Killer Rabbit - The Chungus was originally a normal rabbit and it still was for various intents and purposes sharing traits with one. It didn't stop it from gobbling people up, chewing on and eating Dufresne like a carrot (don't worry, he's well now) and almost stomping Billy to death. Hair Raising Hare - Self-Explanatory for the Chungus. Flash Step - The Big Chungus legitimately disappears out of Billy's eyes out of sheer speed, despite its large size. Turns Red - After being initially overwhelmed by the party's combined efforts, the Chungus grew even larger, posing much more of a threat and somehow also becoming smarter than two of the party members combined. Fights like a Normal - The Chungus, to some extent. Being a rabbit infused with mana, it was mostly chewing, stomping and generally using its own physical power to fight. That didn't make it any less of a threat to the party wielding its own several types of manipulation. Attack of The Killer Whatever - To an extent, the Big Chungus attack could be seen as a case of this as it was literally a giant memetic rabbit out to kill and out to chew. Gentle Giant - Ahuatzi is physically among the strongest party members and very reliable in battle. He is, however, also the most kind: From sharing his food with others while they were still strangers to stepping between Eleonore and Dufresne when he thought they were having an argument and suggesting peace, he fits this trope to a t. Even in his first encounter with a bear during his introduction story, he apologizes to it after the fight, even though he was the one attacked. Playing With Fire /Kill it with Fire/Fireballs - Billy has multiple elemental manipulations, but he mainly used Fire against the Chungus, presumably expecting this power to be more effective against a rabbit. At some point Billy also throws a massive scorching fireball at the Chungus with all of his power. The Big Guy - Hob. With the highest physical power in the party at present, he's just as if not slightly more reliable and durable than even Ahuatzi in the frontlines but also spent a lot of the Chungus fight in a deep clash of wits with the enemy to find its weakness and finally put his brain and muscle power together - finally overcoming the rabbit with all of his strength. Stone Wall - Sort of Zigzagged with Dufresne. While physically he is just as squishy as Eleonore, his plant techniques and constructs served as this to the party for a good part of the fight, focusing on defense and stalling the Chungus so it couldn't get to the party members... Something that worked well for a while but eventually took a turn for the worse. All things considered however, his plants played an important role in defending the party. The Smart Girl - Eleonore, as she was the first to try and devise a plan to explore the Chungus' weaknesses through intelligence and most called her "the brains of the team" in the fight. Theme Music Power-Up - Eleonore and the party got one "through the power of Jojo" when she defied the Chungus and threw to it a short "Reasons you Suck" speech along with Hob, and party members like Billy and Ahuatzi got more hits on it as Virtuous Pope started playing. The Chungus gets a villainous version of this later (see Oh, Crap! below) and ultimately Hob gets Stardust Crusaders playing for him as he delivers the final strike to the Chungus. Oh, Crap! - ...The Chungus ignoring the vines and Dufresne failing to evade it even after successfully analyzing it (which ended with him being gobbled up as a result) was seen as one of these moments, complete with linking a very fitting theme song to play as the scene unfolded before everyone's eyes . Kill it through its Stomach - Invoked by Dufresne/Smashtwig. His plan after being eaten was to try and destroy the Chungus from within. However, the other party members and Hob's final attack managed to finish it off before he needed to put such a plan into action. Ungrateful Bastards/Ungrateful Townsfolk /Complaining about Rescues they don't Like - The townsfolk literally chase the party away from the city with gunfire after they just got done saving them all from being eaten by the Chungus. In fact, had the party not ran away, they would be outright killed by the very people they just saved. Seeing how there was no apparent damage whatsoever caused to the town by the party's hands and there clearly were a lot of denizens to see that they were not the ones who made the thing... It sort of makes it justified how Billy, Ahuatzi, Eleonore, Hob and Dufresne just felt like next time they should just leave and let the next monster of the week eat everyone alive. "The Farmer and The Viper" - "The party and the townsfolk". Come with me if you want to live - Courtesy of Marty and his wagon, which ends up being the party's means of escape from the aforementioned townsfolk. Zigzagged though, considering he was also the one whose actions led to this in the first place... Heroic Sacrifice - Eleonore sort of evokes this trope when she tells Ahuatzi that he still has something to fight for and should leave with the others while she stays behind to die, as in her eyes she "would be the least of a loss to the world". Hilariously subverted when she realizes that Marty, the one who caused the situation in the first place, was escaping. Dying moment of Awesome - Right before Eleonore, Ahuatzi himself evokes this trope in turn, when he tells the others to run from the townsfolk while he stays behind to distract the armed townsfolk shooting to kill. Given that he was also exhausted from the fight but did not claim he was staying behind to simply die as much as he was doing it for the others... It stands to reason that he would probably go down while single-handedly fighting everyone to the last of his strength. Run or Die - Literally everyone in the party at the time the townsfolk started aiming loaded guns at them, as they were exhausted from the fight with the Chungus. Insistent Terminology - Dufresne. Weak, but Skilled - Eleonore proves herself to be fitting of this trope, mainly trying to apply intelligence and strategy to find weak spots in foes and compensate for how she's generally the squishiest member of the group. Deadpan Snarker - Eleonore tries to find remarks, puns and one-liners through the whole fight against the Chungus. All that while persistently claiming the best course of action against it would be throwing Marty to be eaten by it. Mundane Utility - While in the wagon after the party's escape, Eleonore uses her thread manipulation to weave a pillow and something more comfy for her to sleep in. You are better than you think you are/Power of Trust - In a rather ironic turn of events, Elly invokes a speech that fits this trope in the fight against the Chungus towards Hob, while he was trying to find a weakness on its power. Extreme extra points to this later, as Elly herself kept failing to do any damage to it, yet Hob is the one to find a weakness and finish it off the next time he attacks - with all of his strength put behind it. The Coats are Off - Right before unleashing the final blow on the Chungus, Hob removes his coat and charges the enemy decisively. Badass Boast - Several from the Chungus throughout the fight. His profile has one of those. "The Reason you suck" speech - Delivered by Elly and Hob in response to the Chungus' own boasts. Might Makes Right - As his own profile states, Big Chungus values enforcing his supremacy through size and power. My friends... And Zoidberg. - The party... And Marty. Accomplice by Inaction - Marty is acused of this by the party at some point in the fight. He does try to do something once the party members start actually threatening to feed *him* to the Chungus. You are already Dead - Both invoked and parodied by the Chungus as he stomps Billy. You wouldn't shoot me - Dufresne threatens to shoot Marty dead and most of the party doesn't seem to care much about it. Marty manages to talk the others out of it by pointing there are way more advantages to keeping him alive and together with the band, albeit that doesn't stop Duf from threatening to whip him on their way, instead. The Friend Nobody Likes - Marty, to some (sometimes deadly) extent. Sort of justified in how the Chungus incident was his fault. The Juggernaut - Big Chungus seems to be unstoppable, claims himself to be this and fills the part of the trope by taking several attacks from the party and making them generally do no damage at all. Hob claims several times that it has no weaknesses, until at the very end the party and Hob himself do manage to defeat it in a dramatic instance of Not so invincible after all. Not quite dead - After Junko suspected as much, Word of God confirmed the Big Chungus survived and will come back in the future. Category:Blog posts